


Вдали от битв

by Cexmet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Lives, Language: Russian, M/M, Post-Canon, Weight Gain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Засыпая рядом с Мерлином, Гарри чувствовал уверенность в будущем – если не всего мира, то, по меньшей мере, своем собственном, а это уже немало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдали от битв

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды FatFap-2016.   
> Беты - Короткий Хвост и hatschi waldera.

Мерлин никогда не был особенно склонен к полноте, и заставить его тело не только набрать вес, но и удержать оказалось непросто, однако теперь Гарри мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что результат стоил затраченных усилий – более того, стоил бы их, даже будь они сами по себе менее приятны.  
Помимо прочего, нынешний вид Мерлина подтверждал правоту Гарри, не первый год утверждавшего, что полнота добавит ему шарма – и это доставляло почти такое же явное удовольствие, как сама возможность при объятиях нежно сжать обеими руками заметно округлившийся живот, чувствуя под жиром все еще крепкие мышцы.  
Мысль о том, что определенная мягкость черт окажется Мерлину к лицу, пришла к Гарри уже давно: тот набрал несколько фунтов сразу же после снятия с оперативной работы и перевода в технический отдел; заметить это было непросто, по крайней мере через одежду, однако Гарри уже тогда имел удовольствие разделять с Мерлином постель, поэтому был в курсе перемен и не мог удержаться от комментариев – исключительно хвалебного толка, хотя сам Мерлин, как признался позже, ожидал скорее насмешек. Гарри, убежденный, что это – начало прекрасной новой главы в их близости, пытался уговорить его нагулять еще хотя бы немного жирка, но Мерлин упорно отказывался. Он искренне надеялся на то, что, следуя формальным правилам, Артур в любой момент мог вернуть его к оперативной службе, а ради этого стоило сохранять прежнюю форму: Мерлин привык полагаться на скорость, не на силу, и, определенно, даже десяток фунтов мог сократить шансы на успешное выполнение задания. Поэтому, желая избежать возможных неудобств, Мерлин избавился даже от той легкой округлости, которой успел обзавестись, крайне огорчив этим Гарри, уже привыкшего чувствовать едва различимую мягкость, обнимая его за пояс.  
Но то, что было верно годы назад, потеряло свою значимость теперь. Мир изменился – и «Кингсмэн» изменился тоже, что было еще важнее: новые времена, новые порядки, новые перспективы для них обоих. И когда Гарри повторил свое давнее предложение, Мерлин ответил согласием – не сразу, разумеется, он никогда ни на что не соглашался сразу, но Гарри всегда умел его убеждать.  
В начале совместной работы над переменами им пришлось столкнуться с определенными трудностями: Мерлин не привык есть на рабочем месте, но не всегда мог его покинуть, чтобы подняться в обеденную залу, к тому же он упорно не желал отказываться от вечерней пробежки, утверждая, что без нее будет мучиться бессонницей. Впрочем, приложив усилия, устранить проблемы оказалось нетрудно – при регулярных напоминаниях и старательном присмотре, который Гарри смог обеспечить, увеличить количество приемов пищи оказалось проще, чем они предполагали, а пробежку, по здравому размышлению, решено было заменить неспешной прогулкой перед ужином. Конечно, Мерлину потребовалось время, чтобы в полной мере приспособиться к переменам, но, вынужденный из-за травмы оставаться в поместье, Гарри обеспечил ему необходимую поддержку – к счастью, тот достаточно быстро привык к изменениям в личном расписании, а никто из лакеев не выказал недовольства тем, что еду приходилось доставлять в центр контроля.  
Гарри очаровывало усердие, с которым Мерлин ел – он орудовал ножом с крайней ловкостью, в точности как на задании, и всегда вычищал тарелку как голодавший всю жизнь бродяга – но куда интереснее было наблюдать не за процессом, а за последствиями: некоторое время выбранная стратегия не давала результатов – достаточно долго, чтобы Гарри успел подумать о тщетности своих попыток – но затем нечто внутри Мерлина точно сдалось под натиском пастушьего пирога, ирландского рагу, королевских бисквитов: он начал полнеть, медленно, однако же вполне заметно.  
И теперь Гарри мог наслаждаться плодами своих настойчивых усилий.  
Его начальные предположения относительно того, как именно скажутся на внешности Мерлина эти перемены, оказались в полной мере верны. Набранный вес большей частью уютно расположился на его животе и боках, придав округлость некогда излишне угловатому силуэту; острый подбородок и торчавшие скулы сгладились – черты лица остались прежними, но в то же время стали куда более плавными. Хотя Гарри всегда считал Мерлина привлекательным мужчиной – во многом далеким от классической красоты, но это скорее было преимуществом, чем недостатком – однако, набранный вес придал этой привлекательности новизну, отшлифовав ее, как морские волны шлифуют камень.  
Для описания нынешних перемен можно было бы подобрать множество слов и выражений, ни одно из которых не было бы неточным: Мерлин выглядел расслабившимся, более спокойным, даже казался моложе, морщины сгладились вместе с острыми углами. Но Гарри считал наиболее важным нечто иное: теперь Мерлин был в безопасности.  
Формально он все еще мог быть возвращен на оперативную работу, но Артур – еще недавно бывший сэром Кеем – едва ли не понимал, что теперь Мерлин неспособен проявить себя как ценный полевой агент. В «Кингсмэн», конечно, служили в разные годы несколько рыцарей заметно крупнее, чем он сегодня, но те с молодых лет привыкли обращаться со своей тяжестью, видеть в ней стратегическое преимущество, а не помеху – Мерлина же, привыкшего быть юрким, как ящерица, набранный вес делал медлительным и даже несколько неуклюжим, хотя Гарри не стал бы употреблять в его отношении это неприятное слово.  
Оставаясь превосходным координатором и, если возникнет необходимость, потенциальным агентом поддержки – способности к меткой стрельбе у Мерлина не отняли бы никакие перемены, и с безопасной точки он мог обеспечить вполне достойное огневое прикрытие – он по-прежнему был полезен на своем месте. Большего от него не потребуют. Он останется в поместье, так долго, как только это возможно. Останется рядом с Гарри, также теперь переведенным в технический отдел – к его величайшему сожалению, выстрел в упор повредил левый глаз, и частичная слепота сделала его бесполезным в качестве полевого агента. Дни его скрашивала исключительно близость с Мерлином – возможно, именно поэтому тот все же поддался на уговоры Гарри и согласился набрать вес по его просьбе – хотя сам Гарри предпочитал все же видеть за его согласием тягу к экспериментам, или желание выпустить на волю чревоугодие, долго укрывавшееся под воздержанием, или же нечто еще – но только не проявление жалости. Во всяком случае, обвинить в отсутствии заинтересованности Мерлина было нельзя.  
По взаимной договоренности они решили не доводить ситуацию до крайностей, Гарри бы не хотелось, чтобы набранный вес лишил Мерлина гибкости или стал причиной каких-либо трудностей. Сам Мерлин также признавал, что не намерен становиться тучным и малоподвижным, собираясь отказаться от усиленного питания, сразу же, как только сочтет полноту неудобной.  
Что же касается прочих ограничений, то они были признаны – опять же, по взаимному соглашению – положительными переменами. Да, прежнюю надежду на полевую работу, все еще тайно жившую в Мерлине, даже спустя годы после принятия должности главного координатора, пришлось окончательно отложить прочь, но взаимное удовольствие и чувство спокойствия, пришедшее вместе с ним, стоили определенных жертв.  
Агравейн не так давно предлагал назначить Мерлина сопровождающим агентом для леди Ланселот, но прочие рыцари встретили это предложение без энтузиазма, скорее расценив как не слишком остроумную шутку; Ламорак прямо заметил, что Мерлин не в самой подходящей для этого физической форме, он будет много полезнее как координатор, чем как сопровождающий – да, он опытен и некогда был вполне достойным полевым агентом, но сейчас он скорее будет помехой, чем помощником, в особенности для такого агента, как Ланселот. Возможно, Ламорак несколько преувеличивал степень перемен, но верно подметил суть. Пусть даже, насколько Гарри было известно, Мерлин по-прежнему не испытывал особенных затруднений при физических нагрузках, все же для полевой работы он сейчас подходил не лучшим образом, и теперь это было подтверждено самим Артуром, а следовательно – принято как однозначный факт.  
Конечно же, Гарри не стал бы уговаривать Мерлина радикально перекраивать рацион ради только этой стороны перемен, ему были в равной степени важны все последствия. Мир стал опаснее после того, что случилось в День Ви – по крайней мере, так казалось Гарри, а он привык доверять самому себе, доверять своим ощущениям, и мысль о том, что Мерлин не уйдет от него в этот опасный мир, доставляла куда больше удовольствия, чем возможность наблюдать за тем, как он с усилием застегивает на себе ставшую тесной одежду – он отказывался от смены гардероба, хотя некоторые пуговицы уже были почти готовы сдаться.  
Еще одно слово, идеально подходящее Мерлину – «уютный». В каком-то смысле он всегда ассоциировался у Гарри с уютом и покоем. Не каждый разделил бы это мнение, но Гарри знал Мерлина ближе, чем кто-либо, и мог говорить о нем так со всей уверенностью: спокойный, уравновешенный, здравомыслящий, тот не только делал все возможное, чтобы Гарри – как и любой другой агент, разумеется – благополучно вернулся с задания, но помогал ему и после, осторожно сметая с него следы злости, усталости, порой даже страха, всего того, чему не было места в тех немногочисленных часах мирной жизни, которые Гарри мог себе позволить.  
Теперь же уютность Мерлина обрела вполне явное, ощутимое и зримое физическое воплощение.  
И, засыпая рядом с ним, Гарри чувствовал уверенность в будущем – если не всего мира, то, по меньшей мере, своем собственном, а это уже немало.


End file.
